I Killed Someone for You
by Franada Aland
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Dazai. Yang kubunuh adalah ..." /Soukoku/


Pada malam yang gelap, seorang pemuda mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat. Tangan yang selalu ditutupi sebuah sarung berlumur darah, begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang terkena percikan. Kemudian si pemuda bangkit, melihat jasad tak bernyawa yang tergeletak.

Ia mendengar suara sirine mobil diliuar, membuat cahaya merah menembus kaca dan penglihatan nya. Tapi pemuda itu tak ada niatan untuk beranjak, menunggu pintu rumah didobrak hingga beberapa orang muncul disana.

Bukan ekspresi takut yang ditunjukkan, melainkan sebuah senyuman. Kedua ujung bibir makin naik, saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Iris yang setara dengan surai kakao, ekspresi terkejut terlihat berkat cahaya dari sirine.

Malam ini, ditemani dengan suara sirine, teriakan penuh pilu seorang Dazai Osamu menusuk pendengaran Nakahara Chuuya.

* * *

**Bungo Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa Sango**

**I Killed Someone for You (c) Franada Alland**

**Inspiration: If I Killed Someone for You (c) Alec Benjamin**

**Warn: typo, boyslove, AU, OOC.**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Satu minggu terlewati, kejadian menyebar dengan cepat. Banyak orang berspekulasi macam-macam, membuat telinga Chuuya panas tiap kali mendengar orang berspekulasi sembarangan.

Kali ini, ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Bersama dengan sang terkasih-Dazai Osamu duduk menghadap polisi. Sedari tadi, Dazai tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tatapan nya terlihat kosong.

Chuuya menghela nafas, kalau boleh jujur, ia tak suka melihat ekspresi Dazai sekarang. Walaupun terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya, hal itu sangat mengganggu Chuuya.

Polisi di depan pun sangat menyebalkan, daritadi melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Dazai-_san_! Saya mohon kerjasama nya. Apa yang Anda ketahui mengenai kejadian ini?" tanya sang polisi.

Lagi-lagi Dazai hanya diam. Polisi yang sedari tadi menginterogasipun nampak menyerah, terbukti dari helaan nafasnya. Kemudian bangkit untuk keluar ruangan.

"Polisinya sudah menyerah~ bukankah ini saatnya kita keluar ruangan?" ucap Chuuya menatap kepergian polisi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Dazai bangkit. Meninggalkan Chuuya sendirian di ruangan.

"Oi! Tunggu aku, Dazai sialan!" teriak Chuuya menyusul Dazai.

Begitu diluar, dengan langkah lebar Chuuya jalan berdampingan dengan Dazai.

"Aish sialan! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?! Kau bermaksud mengurungku disana kemudian membiarkanku menjawab beribu pertanyaan polisi yang akan datang?!" bentak Chuuya.

"Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaramu?" gumam Dazai.

"Manusia sialan ini-"

"Kau menyebalkan, Chuuya." ucap Dazai membuat perkataan Chuuya terpotong.

"Hah?!"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Dazai. Entah senyuman macam apa itu, Chuuya tidak tahu. Apakah palsu? Atau mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kemarahan nya?

"Menyeretku pada kasus begini. Kau benar-benar jahat," ujar Dazai.

Seketika amarah Chuuya surut, berganti dengan sebuah ekspresi menyesal. Dalam hati meminta maaf pada kakao kesayangan nya ini, percuma kalau mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, karena pasti Dazai tak akan mendengar.

Keluar dari kantor polisi, Dazai menuju minimarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan serta minuman. Dilihatnya televisi, menampilkan wajah seorang Nakahara Chuuya dengan kantong mayat disampingnya.

"Wahh... kasihan sekali dia. Harus kehilangan nyawa di umur yang muda," ucap kasir yang juga memperhatikan televisi minimarket.

Tangan Dazai mengepal, dengan kasar membawa belanjaan nya tanpa mengambil kembalian. Dia tak mengerti, bagaimana berita Chuuya bisa sampai televisi dan selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat internet?

Apakah karena dirinya tak kunjung memberikan kesaksian?

Disamping Dazai, nampak Chuuya yang sedari tadi mengikuti. Pemuda senja itu mendengus. Kesalahan nya membuat Dazai terseret kasus ini.

"Maaf." gumam Chuuya, "Seharusnya aku tak melibatkanmu."

Bukan nya menjawab, Dazai malah melenggang pergi memasuki sebuah apartemen. Kembali meninggalkan Chuuya dibelakangnya, tak ada urat marah lagi pada diri Chuuya. Hanya sebuah ekspresi maklum. Sebelum akhirnya langkah Chuuya mengikuti Dazai.

Dalam apartemen, Dazai melemparkan belanjaan nya itu ke sembarang arah. Mendudukkan diri di sofa, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit.

"Hei, Chuuya." Dazai memanggil nama pemuda senja yang selalu ada dipikiran nya.

Sang pemilik nama yang sedari tadi ada disebelah Dazai hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Saksi macam apa yang harus aku berikan?" untuk pertama kalinya Dazai Osamu kebingungan.

Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sang kekasih, pulang-pulang disajikan kasus macam ini. Tahu akan begini, Dazai pulang lebih awal dari yang seharusnya.

Tangan Chuuya terulur, menggenggam tangan Dazai yang nampak kebingungan. Dia tak tahu kalau manusia menyerupai mumi ini akan sampai kebingungan karena kasusnya. Tindakan Chuuya juga tiba-tiba.

"Cukup katakan yang kau ketahui." ucap Chuuya, genggaman nya makin erat, "Apa yang kulakukan sebelum ini, hubunganmu denganku, segala informasi masa lalu yang dibutuhkan"

Tangan Dazai terasa dingin, senyuman kecil terukir dibibir. Belum juga setengah jam bersantai di sofa, Dazai sudah kembali bangkit. Kali ini kunci mobil berada di tangan nya.

* * *

Tepat di depan sebuah batu nisan, Dazai berjongkok. Masih ada beberapa bunga segar dengan dupa yang menyala. Dia pun berdo'a agar jiwa yang kini berada dalam kegelapan ini bisa tenang.

Dibalik batu nisan itu terdapat Chuuya yang memperhatikan. Kepalanya memiring sedikit, merasakan do'a yang disampai oleh Dazai dengan sebuah senyuman. Tangan Dazai terulur mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat dia sayangi dan cintai.

_Nakahara Chuuya_

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku saat ingin melakukan bunuh diri. Jadi aku tak kesepian begini. Dirimu sangat jahat, Chuuya." ucap Dazai disambung sebuah kekehan, "Asal kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat mayatmu. Puas sekarang? Berhasil membuatku merasa bodoh karena tak bisa memperkirakan perlakuanmu?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Chuuya yang masih memperhatikan Dazainya.

"Itu sangat memuaskanku asal kau tahu!"

Dazai bangkit setelah meninggalkan sebuket bunga di depan batu nisan. Senyuman Chuuya belum luntur, hingga Dazai hilang dari pandangan nya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk menemaninya hingga sekarang." ucap Chuuya dengan tubuhnya yang makin tak terlihat.

Hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Tak menyisakan sedikitpun bukti bahwa ia pernah menemani Dazai Osamu selama seminggu ini, melihat kegiatan nya yang hampir setiap hari terkena interogasi.

* * *

_Maafkan aku, Dazai. Yang kubunuh adalah diriku sendiri._

* * *

**END**

**A/N: aku kembali dengan fanfic baru untuk skk xD menyambut adanya season 3 uwu**

**Siapa yang excited? Angkat tangan nya! Thanks pada Alec Benjamin yang sudah memberikan saya inspirasi ini~  
**

**RnR?**


End file.
